The Roommate
by gula gula
Summary: Sebuah apartemen di daerah Seoul, berlantai tiga dengan beberapa pasang manusia yang tinggal di dalamnya. [GOT7BTSSHINee] GS!Jinyoung, Yoongi, Seokjin - main pair: JJP, Minyoon, Taekook


1\. Introducing Time

.

.

.

.

.

 _201_

"Aku pulang,"

Jiyoung melepas sepatunya di altar apartemen. Melongok sekeliling, yang ia dapat hanya hening. Tak ia temukan keberadaan teman sekamarnya. _Mungkin ia tengah bersama kekasih-kekasihnya_ , Jiyoung jengah memikirkannya. Ia melenggang masuk, berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Segera ia melepas kemeja dan _jeans_ nya, kemudian melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian di sudut kamar. Ia mengambil asal kaus di lemarinya, itu kaus putih yang sangat besar–mungkin milik teman seapartemennya yang tercampur dengan miliknya saat di binatu– dan segera memakainya. Ia juga meraih bokser hitam dari dalam lemari. Saking besarnya kaus yang ia pakai, sampai-sampai boksernya tenggelam dan ia terlihat seperti tak memakai bawahan. Jiyoung melepas ikatan di rambutnya, menggerai rambut hitam bergelombangnya. Baru saja ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia kembali terlonjak saat mendengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya.

"ARGH!"

Gadis itu segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di ruang tengah apartemennya sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lelaki seratus tujuh puluh sembilan senti itu meringis, dan Jiyoung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat cairan merah memenuhi pergelangan tangan teman sekamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jiyoung menghampiri sang pemuda dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan sahabatnya untuk mengecek lukanya. Ia turut meringis melihat luka cakar di sekitar nadi lelaki di genggamannya. Dengan sigap ia menarik si pemuda menuju wastafel dapur mereka dan membasahi luka itu tanpa ampun. Lelaki di sampingnya menggeram.

"Pelan-pelan dong! Kasar sekali sih," Jiyoung mendecak dan malah semakin membesarkan debit aliran dari keran yang membuat sahabatnya itu makin mengernyih. Setelah dirasa cukup, wanita setinggi seratus enam puluh lima itu menutup keran dan menarik lelaki bertindik banyak itu untuk duduk di sofa. Ia berkata, "Im Jaebum, tunggu di sini. Kuambil kotak P3K, jangan bermain dengan kucing-kucin sialmu dulu,"

Jaebum–nama teman sekamar Jiyoung– membelalakan matanya sambil memandangi punggung kecil Jiyoung yang berlalu. "Yak! Aku lebih tua delapan bulan darimu, mana sopan santunmu?!" Gadis bermarga Park itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak putih di dekapannya. Wajahnya mencemooh Jaebum, dengan mulut yang mencibir perkataan sahabatnya itu. Jaebum merasakan bibirnya berkedut kesal. "Dan kucingku bukan 'kucing-kucing sial' seperti yang kau katakan, mereka–"

" _' –mereka manis dan menggemaskan.'_ Cih, mananya manis dan menggemaskan, bahkan kucing-kucingmu lebih agresif daripada anjing penjaga. Akui saja, mereka seganas harimau ingin kawin. Lihat berapa banyak luka di tubuhmu akibat kelakuan 'menggemaskan' mereka, _you cat freak_ ,"

Jaebum menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala teman sekamarnya yang tengah meneteskan alkohol pada _cotton bud_ dan berbisik, "Tapi bukankah itu membuatku semakin seksi? Di tiap luka 'kan punya cerita– " Jiyoung menekan kuat luka Jaebum dengan _cotton bud_ yang telah ia baluri alkohol, membuat seringaian di wajah tampan sahabatnya tergantikan dengan kernyitan kesakitan. Jaebum mengerang. "Bisa tidak 'sih jangan kasar? Mana ada yang mau kalau kamu jadi perempuan selalu kasar dan gak bisa diajak bercanda,"

Jiyoung hanya mencebik dan terus mengolesi luka di pergelangan tangan sahabatnya dengan alkohol. Ia melakukannya dengan lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Sesekali Jaebum tetap meringis perih, membuat Jiyoung semakin memperhalus pulasannya. Keduanya terdiam sampai pemuda dengan dua tahi lalat di kelopak matanya itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau pakai kausku lagi, ya?"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu mendongak, menatap mata Jaebum. Ia _nyengir_ sambil membenarkan letak kaus yang melorot di bahu kanannya. "Hehe, iya. Soalnya ada di tumpukan bajuku, jadi kupakai saja,"

Jaebum memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kenapa suka sekali _'sih_ pakai bajuku? Meski itu ada di tumpukan bajumu, itu _'kan_ tetap bajuku. Apa susahnya tinggal mengembalikannya ke kamarku?"

"Oh, jadi kamu marah kausmu kupakai? Oke. Nih, kulepas sekarang," Jiyoung sudah menarik ujung kaus putih yang ia kenakan tapi tangan Jaebum segera mencengkram pergelangan mungil si gadis, menghentikan aksinya. Teman sekamarnya ini memang perempuan serampangan.

"Tidak usah, udah bau kamu. Pasti kamu belum mandi. Balikinnya nanti saja setelah kamu cuci lagi," Jiyoung merasa tersinggung, alisnya berkedut tapi ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya mencibir Jaebum sambil membuang muka.

 _Ting tong_

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Mereka saling beradu pandang sampai akhirnya Jiyoung memutuskan bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Namun, lengannya kembali dicengkram oleh Jaebum. Ia menatap mata Jaebum dengan alis terangkat. Mata tajam Jaebum memindai tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Setelahnya, lelaki itu menarik kembali tubuh Jiyoung ke sofa. Ia menekan bahu mungil Jiyoung untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku saja yang bukakan. Kamu tunggu disini," ujar Jaebum.

Ia melangkah santai menuju pintu apartemen, kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang asing berdiri di depan pintunya. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih, terlihat dari gestur si laki-laki yang secara kasual merangkul pinggang ramping wanita semampai di hadapannya. Keduanya tersenyum ramah pada Jaebum.

"Selamat sore," wanita itu menyapa Jaebum dengan suara yang hangat. Keduanya membungkuk sopan pada Jaebum, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan sopan pula oleh pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Kami penghuni baru ruang 202. Baru tadi pagi kami pindah ke sini," Jaebum membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan dari si laki-laki. Entah mengapa suara dan sosok lelaki ini tak lagi asing di mata Jaebum. Lelaki berdimple itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku Kim Namjoon, dan ini istriku Kim Soojin," wanita dalam rangkulan Namjoon kembali membungkuk, Jaebum mengikutinya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu masih belum bisa memproses semuanya. Dari yang ia lihat, keduanya masih nampak muda, dan mereka sudah menikah?

"Siapa yang datang?" Suara Jiyoung di belakangnya membuyarkan pikiran Jaebum. Tiba-tiba saja Jiyoung sudah berdiri di belakang Jaebum, kepalanya menyembul dari balik bahu lebar Jaebum. Baik Namjoon maupun Soojin kembali merunduk dan menyapa Jiyoung. Gadis itu membalasnya. Jiyoung menatap mereka bingung, kemudian mendongak pada Jaebum meminta penjelasan.

"Ini tetangga baru kita, penghuni 202. Yang ini Kim Namjoon–" Jaebum menunjuk pada lelaki berdimple di hadapannya dan berganti pada wanita dengan rambut cokelat di samping Namjoon. "–dan ini istrinya, Kim Soojin,"

Respon Jiyoung adalah sama seperti yang Jaebum ekspektasikan. Gadis itu terkejut, bahkan ia dengan polosnya tak menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. Itu terlalu kentara, Jaebum sampai malu sendiri. Untung sepasang suami-istri di hadapan mereka tampak tidak keberatan, keduanya tetap dengan senyumnya. Kim Soojin mengulurkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke hadapan Jaebum dan Jiyoung. "Kami ke sini untuk sekadar menyapa tetangga dan memberikan _muffin_ ini sebagai tanda perkenalan,"

Mata Jiyoung berbinar mendengar ucapan Soojin. Tubuh mungilnya hendak keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka untuk menyambut kotak di tangan Soojin dengan gembira, namun barikade tubuh Jaebum menghalanginya. Lelaki itu hanya membiarkan kepala si gadis menyempil di bahunya. Jaebum menerima sekotak _muffin_ itu dan tak lupa mengucap terima kasih pada pasangan Kim di hadapannya. Jiyoung segera merebut kotak itu dari genggaman Jaebum dengan riang, mengundang delikan mata dari sahabatnya dan tawa dari sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya.

"Kami masih harus berkeliling untuk berkenalan dengan yang lainnya," ujar Namjoon sambil mengangkat bungkusan besar di tanagn kirinya. Sepertinya itu kotak-kotak _muffin_ yang serupa dengan yang mereka berikan pada Jaebum dan Jiyoung. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mengobrol lagi nanti, err..."

Jaebum menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa memperkenalkan dirinya? "Jaebum. Namaku Im Jaebum– " kemudian ia menepuk kepala wanita di bawah ketiaknya, "–dan ini Park Jiyoung,"

Kali ini wajah Soojin yang terkejut. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk pada Jaebum dan Jinyoung secara bergantian. "Loh, marga kalian berbeda? Kalian bukan sepasang suami-istri?"

Jiyoung dan Jaebum saling berpandangan bingung. Kemudian, keduanya terkekeh dan Jaebum menjawab sambil mengapit kepala Jiyoung di ketiaknya.

"Bukan. Kami hanya teman sekamar."

.

.

.

 _Bruk_

Kim Taehyung menjatuhkan dua kardus yang sedari tadi ia angkut di depan pintu apartemennya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu menghela napasnya lega. Peluh mengucur deras dari dahinya setelah mengangkat dua kardus berukuran lumayan ke lantai tiga, letak apartemennya. Ia masih berusaha tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya meski napasnya masih ngos-ngosan. "Nah, kita sampai di apartemenku," ucapnya pada pemuda berambut hitam berponi yang berada di sampingnya sambil menunjuk nomor kamarnya. "Nomor 301. Maaf ya, agak jauh. Pasti berat membawa koper dan ransel itu ke lantai tiga,"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkanmu, _hyung_ ," pemuda itu melepas genggaman pada kopernya dan membungkuk dalam pada Taehyung. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu hanya mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan masalah, barangmu tidak terlalu berat kok," bohongnya, tapi Taehyung tidak merasa keberatan untuk membantu, lagipula. "Aku senang kau kuliah di Seoul, jujur saja aku agak merasa kesepian tinggal sendirian di apartemen sebesar ini," lanjutnya dengan nada jenaka. Taehyung memamerkan cengiran kotaknya, yang dibalas dengan cengiran kelinci sang sepupu. Itu menggemaskan, Taehyung tak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggusak rambut hitam pemuda di sampingnya.

"Taehyung- _hyung_?" Taehyung menoleh kebelakang. Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya memanggilnya. Itu tetangganya.

"Oh, Yugyeom!" Taehyung balas menyapa pemuda itu. Kim Yugyeom–tetangga yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung– mencabut kunci dari pintu apartemennya dan berdiri di antara dua kardus yang Taehyung letakkan di samping pintunya. Matanya memandang bingung pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung dengan canggung. Lelaki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu seakan paham dan menepuk punggung sepupunya. "Kenalkan, ini Jungkook. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersamaku,"

"Halo, aku Jeon Jungkook," sepupu dari Kim Taehyung itu menyapa Yugyeom dengan sopan. Pemuda bertahi lalat itu menyambutnya dengan canggung. "Ah, aku Kim Yugyeom. Salam kenal,"

" _Eiy_ , jangan seformal itu. Kalian 'kan seumur," Taehyung kembali menepuk pundak Jungkook sambil terkekeh. Yugyeom dan Jungkook saling beradu pandang. Setelahnya, Taehyung menambahkan. "Jungkook berumur dua puluh tahun ini tapi ia baru memulai kuliahnya. Ia kuliah di Seoul University," nada suara Taehyung riang dan terdengar bangga sekali pada sepupunya. Ia menatap Jungkook. "Apa jurusanmu di sana?"

"...Astronomi," Jungkook menjawab dengan malu-malu. Yugyeom terbeliak.

"Benarkah? _Heol_ , itu keren!" Si pemuda Jeon mengucap terima kasih pelan sambil tersipu. "Omong-omong, aku kuliah di Kyunghee jurusan seni tari. Kampus kita searah, kurasa kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama nanti," Yugyeom tersenyum lebar sekali pada Jungkook sambil menepuk pundaknya ramah.

"Tumben jam segini kau berdandan rapi sekali, mau ketemu pacar?" Taehyung menggoda Yugyeom setelah memindai penampilan tetangganya yang begitu apik dalam berpakaian. Sebenarnya itu hanya gaya kasual, dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam _tight jeans_ , pantofel mengkilap dan rambut yang ia tata sedemikian rupa. Tapi ini jarang terjadi. Yugyeom adalah pemuda yang malas mematut diri kecuali untuk acara-acara tertentu. Dua tahun mengenal tetangganya membuat Taehyung yakin ada sesuatu ketika melihat tampilan Yugyeom yang berbeda.

"Pacar yang mana," Yugyeom mendengus sambil terkekeh. Taehyung ikut tertawa. " Aku ingin jemput Bambam di bandara, dia kembali lagi ke sini!" suara Yugyeom sangat bersemangat, menular pula pada Taehyung. "Oh! Pangeran Thailand kita! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat bocah itu, satu tahun ya?"

"Satu tahun, dan akhirnya ia kembali. Kupikir ia hanya sekadar singgah di sini, tak kusangka ia benar-benar menganggap apartemenku sebagai rumahnya," Yugyeom mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya. Cengiran tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya dan terkejut ketika menyadari waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Oke, aku harus cepat-cepat karena Bambam bilang ia akan sampai sekitar pukul lima. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, Taehyung- _hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah_! Dah!" Yugyeom melambai sambil berlari meninggalkan sepasang sepupu itu. Sebelum ia menghilang dari tangga untuk turun ke lantai dua, lelaki dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu kembali membalik badannya pada tetangganya dan berujar, "Nanti malam Kibum- _hyung_ mengadakan pesta di taman. Untuk menyambut Bambam dan beberapa penghuni baru–" mata Yugyeom berpandangan dengan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "–kalian jangan lupa datang, ya!"

"Oke, terima kasih infonya, Gyeom. Kami akan datang setelah beberes!"

Sahutan Taehyung dibalas acungan jempol dari Yugyeom dan selanjutnya pemuda jangkung itu tenggelam di balik tangga.

.

.

.

"Jaebum- _hyung_! Antarkan aku ke– " ucapan Yugyeom terputus saat mendapati ada dua orang tamu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaebum. Rencananya, ia akan meminta Jaebum untuk turut menjemput Bambam di bandara (sebenarnya, menyuruh Jaebum menjemput Bambam dengan mobilnya karena Yugyeom tidak punya mobil, apalagi SIM). Tapi, ia jadi urung setelah melihat hyungnya itu kedapatan memiliki tamu. Dua orang asing yang benar-benar tak dapat Yugyeom kenali. Dan entah kenapa atmosfer diantara mereka aneh sekali, Yugyeom menyesal mampir ke sini.

"Oh, Yugyeom! Kenalkan, ini tetangga baru kita, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Soojin. Mereka tinggal di 202," Jaebum dengan cepat memecah situasi canggung diantara mereka dengan memperkenalkan pasangan Kim pada Yugyeom. Pemuda jangkung itu mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan seakan baru sadar, ia dengan sopan (dan kikuk) menyapa pasangan itu. "Halo, aku Kim Yugyeom. Aku tinggal di 302,"

"Aku Kim Namjoon, dan ini istriku Kim Soojin. Mulai tadi pagi kami menghuni 202. Semoga kita dapat bertetangga dengan baik," Namjoon menghampiri Yugyeom untuk menyalaminya, si anak muda menyambutnya dengan canggung. Setelah berjabat tangan, Namjoon merogoh plastik di genggamannya dan memberikan sekotak _muffin_ pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Istriku membuat _muffin_ sebagai salam perkenalan. Mohon diterama," lelaki itu mengulurkan kotak pada Yugyeom yang tentu saja diterima dengan sopan oleh si anak muda. "Ah, terima kasih Namjoon-ssi,"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Gyeom?" Jaebum kembali mengingatkan Yugyeom pada tujuannya. Si jangkung mendesah pelan dan menjawab, "Ah! Aku ingin minta tolong untuk menjemput Bambam di bandara," mata Yugyeom beralih pada pasangan Kim yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaebum. "–tapi, kalau kau ada tamu, kujemput dia pakai taksi saja,"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, kami sudah selesai. Kami hanya ingin menyapa Jaebum- _ssi_ dan Jiyoung- _ssi_ sebentar. Masih banyak yang harus kami kunjungi, kami bahkan belum menyapa penghuni 203,"

"Penghuni 203? Yoonji- _eonnie_ dan Jimin?" Tiba-tiba Jiyoung bersuara. Yugyeom hanya dapat melihat kepala si gadis di bawah ketiak Jaebum. "Tadi di perjalanan pulang aku melihat mereka di supermarket, mungkin mereka belum pulang– "

"–Tidak, Jim. Jangan memaksaku. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari tangga Utara. Setelahnya, muncul seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang saling menenteng kantong plastik besar di tangannya.

"Ayolah, hari ini _monthsarry_ kita yang ke sepuluh bulan, loh. Minum sedikit tidak akan membuatmu mabuk,"

"Jangan kekanakan, kita bukan anak SMA yang harus merayakan hari jadi tiap bulan! Aku tahu kau pasti punya rencana aneh dibalik ini,"

" _Noona_ , jangan berburuk sangka begitu– "

"TIDAK MAU PARK JIMIN ! KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMAKSAKU?!"

" _Ehm_ , mohon tidak bertengkar di koridor," suara Jaebum menginterupsi sepasang kekasih yang sedari tadi beradu argumen tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Wanita berkulit pucat dan rambut pendek yang tadi berteriak mulai melihat sekeliling. Seketika wajahnya memerah menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang yang menonton dia dan Park-Jimin-bodohnya ribut. Segera ia merunduk menyesal. "Maafkan kami karena telah membuat kegaduhan," ia bahkan tak berani mendongak lagi saking malunya. Dengan kesal ia menginjak kaki kekasihnya. Park Jimin hanya meringis dan dengan tidak pekanya ia bertanya, "Kenapa menginjak kakiku?!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pertengkaran tentu sering terjadi," Soojin menghampiri Yoonji dan menarik bahunya agar bangkit. Yoonji mendongak, tingginya hanya sampai sedagu Soojin. Senyum Soojin yang ramah membuatnya cukup lega. Ia ikut tersenyum pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Aduh, kamu manis sekali!" Soojin mengusap pelan rambut hitam Yoonji. Yang diusap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja, Yoonji-ku memang manis," suara Jimin lantang dan tak tahu malu, membuat wajah Yoonji semakin merah padam. Namjoon tertawa terbahak, dan Yugyeom dengan suara melengkingnya berkata, " _Eww, cheesy_ _sekali!_ "

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri istrinya dan berkata, "Selamat sore Yoonji- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_. Kami adalah penghuni baru 202. Aku Kim Namjoon dan ini istriku, Kim Soojin," Kim Soojin turut menyapa mereka. Wajah Jimin menunjukkan antusias. "Benarkah? Wah, banyak sekali tetangga baru. Tadi pagi kami bertemu dengan penghuni baru 204,"

"204 juga sudah dihuni?" Kali ini suara Jiyoung kembali terdengar, namun sosoknya tak terlihat oleh Yoonji dan Jimin. Jaebum menahan badannya agar tetap di dalam apartemen. " _Ish_ , biarkan aku keluar, aku juga ingin ngobrol!"

"Benahi dulu pakaianmu, baru keluar," ucapan Jaebum membuat Jiyoung berdecak, tapi gadis itu menuruti perkata Jaebum. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Jaebum keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Sepupu Taehyung- _hyung_ juga baru pindah ke sini," celetukan Yugyeom membuat kelima orang lainnya beralih menatap pemuda jangkung itu. Lagi-lagi Jimin merespon dengan antusias. "Oh iya! Taehyung bilang sepupunya akan tinggal bersamanya. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Gyeom?"

Yugyeom mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia seumur denganku,"

"Omong-omong, mau kau jemput jam berapa Bambam?" Jaebum bertanya pada Yugyeom sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bambam? Dia akan kemari?" Yugyeom kembali menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Lelaki bermarga Park itu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Yoonji. Ia berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, namun masih dapat didengar oleh yang lain. "Sepertinya tanpa perlu memaksamu lagi, kita tetap bisa 'berpesta' karena Kibum- _hyung_ pasti mengadakan acara besar malam ini," Jimin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Yoonji hanya mendengus jengkel.

"Apakah Kibum- _ssi_ memang selalu menggelar pesta untuk menyambut penghuni baru?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, Kibum- _hyung_ selalu senang dengan hal-hal semacam itu, hampir tiap bulan ia sebagai pemilik apartemen ini mengadakan kumpul-kumpul di taman. Selalu ada alasannya," Jaebum menjawab sambil mendengus. Ia melanjutkan, "–tapi ada baiknya juga _'sih_ , kita jadi bisa saling mengenalt satu sama lain dengan baik," ia kembali melempar pertanyaan pada Yugyeom. "Nah, jam berapa Bambam sampai?"

Yugyeom menoleh dengan cepat pada Jaebum. " _Uhh_ , dia sampai sekitar pukul lima," Ia melongok arlojinya dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah hampir setengah lima. Yugyeom menatap _hyung_ nya itu, _nyengir_. Jaebum hanya menepuk dahinya. "Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau mau menunggu di dalam atau tetap di luar?"

"Di dalam!" Kim Yugyeom segera menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaebum. Terdengar teriakan Yugyeom dari dalam apartemennya. " _Noona! Ayo ikut jemput Bambam!_ "

Jaebum sebagai pemilik apartemen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan kurang ajar si anak muda. Ia kembali menoleh pada dua pasangan di koridor. "Aku permisi dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam," Jaebum pamit dan segera menyusul Yugyeom masuk.

"Err ..." Yoonji menginterupsi. Ketiga pasang mata memerhatikannya. "Kami juga permisi, harus segera merapikan belanjaan ini," wanita mungil itu bicara dengan kikuk sambil mengangkat kantong digenggamannya.

"Ah ya, silakan. Kami juga harus menyapa yang lainnya," Soojin menjawab dengan lembut. Ia juga menyelipkan sekotak _muffin_ ke dalam kantong Yoonji. "Itu sebagai salam perkenalan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," Wanita semampai itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pasangan muda di hadapannya dan dengan setengah berbisik ia berujar, "Oh iya, selamat untuk sepuluh bulannya juga!" ia mengedipkan mata pada keduanya. Yoonji malah menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan kekasihnya yang bodoh dan pendek itu malah tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Soojin- _ssi_. Sampai ketemu nanti malam!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yak kira-kira itu prolognya wkwk terlalu panjang dan membosankan kah? Konsep fanfik ini mirip dengan drama The Lovers, untuk bayangannya. Nanti di tiap chapter pasti saya tampilkan cerita domestik tiap pasangan hehe dan di sini saya lebih berfokus pada JJP, Minyoon dan Taekook yaa mungkin Namjin nanti ada tapi gak sefokus mereka. Dan pairing maupun karakter lainnya tetap muncul dengan porsi yang tidak tentu(?)

Dan nanti akan ada banyak sekali karakter dari member boygroup lain selain GOT7 dan BTS. (spoiler: akan ada BAP, SHINee, Monsta X, etc)

Dan maaf di sini saya ngarang bebas soal lokasi dan hal-hal dalam perkuliahan bcs saya lagi males nyari info lols srry

Oh iya untuk update saya juga tidak yakin, saya masih stress belum dapet tempat kuliah wkwk mohon doanya ya semuanya:')))

Dan ada yang bisa bantu untuk cari orang yang bisa menggambar digital maupun manual untuk cover cerita? Saya butuh! (Atau tips membuat cover untuk novel/cerita juga boleh)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan riviw untuk memperbaiki cara menulis saya yaa saya akan menerima kritik maupun saran dengan lapang dada!


End file.
